


Cursed

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, angel - Freeform, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Cursed.<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Angel, Faith, at the end of ‘Five By Five.’ Written for  who wanted Angel/Faith, satin. Sorry it’s not more shippy. <br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

“Angel, please, just kill me.”

Lost girl caught in your arms again. Didn’t you always love it when they begged? All she wants is a satin lined box, handful of dirt, peace eternal. So easy.

_Pray for us sinners._

Rain freezes. Her sobs echo in your chest. She needs to believe she’s like you – deadthing, monster with a human face. But her heart thuds -- baby sister, Bride of Christ, gypsy girl. You’re not an angel, not a devil; just blood and a handful of dirt with nothing to give, except…

“No,” you whisper; cursing her soul back into her, gently.


End file.
